


Rumir Week 2020

by lxvitate



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Gay Relationship, Chronic Pain, Fluff, Gay Panic, Grocery Store, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvitate/pseuds/lxvitate
Summary: They're gay. What more do you need?So Rumir Week started on the 6th but I was too busy with school to do anything for it. So now im scrambling to do it slfkdkf enjoy these oneshots ig!
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Swapped

**Author's Note:**

> I never actually had this hc for Rupert and even now I don't think it'll be a regular hc for me, but it was a neat concept and it was fun to explore it!

When he first awoke, Rupert knew something was wrong.

For one thing, he was staring at a different part of the ceiling than when he fell asleep.

For another thing, he never woke up this early. Never.

He turned his head towards the balcony door in their bedroom, frowning at the barely visible sun over the horizon. The only hint of normalcy this morning was the sound of his husband snoring beside—

Wait. Amir doesn't snore.

Rupert turned to the other side of the bed—his side, now that he thought about it—and absolutely _hated_ what he saw.

That wasn't Amir.

It was _him_.

His hair, his body, his snores, his _face._

Rupert looked down at his own body, seeing that the pasty white skin he used to own was now a dark brown. Amir's long dreadlocks fell down his shoulder as he placed his head in his—not his, Amir's—hands.

"Amir." He said, his voice significantly different. "Amir, wake up."

He should've known it wouldn't work. He's a very heavy sleeper.

He shook his own shoulder, repeating Amir's name and increasing in volume.

Finally, his husband shifted, groaning.

"Are you kidding me, I just got to sleep." Rupert's voice replied, mumbled. The sheets rustled as he turned over. "What's up?" His eyes were half closed still.

"Amir, we have a problem." Rupert stated, twisting the ring on his finger. It was a nervous habit of his. Amir sat up, rubbing his eyes and sighing.

"What new magic creature is here to destroy the—what the _fuck_?" When he finally looked, his eyes growing wide. He glanced down at his new body, running a hand through his hair. "What the fuck??" He repeated. Rupert shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He watched his husband stand up and start pacing. It was then that he remembered Amir slept shirtless, feeling the small breeze that passed through the castle on his bare skin.

Standing up as well, Rupert dug around in Amir's dresser drawers before deciding on the black turtleneck he always liked. Amir was still pacing, which made the shorter one—taller now, actually—increasingly worried.

"What on earth happened?" Amir asked, trying to keep his voice slow and steady. Rupert knew better than to answer that, as he tended to ask more rhetorical questions. "Was it the flowers?"

He thought back to the day before, when he and Amir had gone to a field of blue and yellow flowers to have a lunch. They weren't familiar with the flower, but thought nothing of them as they sat down and ate. They brought home one of those things, he realized.

"It could be." He said, brushing the hair from his eyes. Amir caught the action and smiled, reaching into the box on the dresser for a hair tie. He motioned towards the bed, grimacing slightly.

"Lemme help." He said softly, gently turning Rupert around. "It annoys me too." He laughed. "Why do you think I wear it back all the time?" Rupert smiled, enjoying the feel on fingers in his hair. Even if it wasn't _his_ hair. A moment of comfortable silence fell between the two.

"Rupert?" Amir asked, his voice small. The aforementioned prince hummed in response. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?" The hands came away from his now pulled back hair.

Shit. He knew something else was missing.

He turned. Amir's face had drawn beads of sweat, brows furrowed and lip bitten. His hands shook as he gripped a hand. Rupert couldn't quite get his mouth to work.

"Rupert." Amir said sternly, though it didn't have the same effect when it was Rupert's voice.

"I kind of...forgot about it." He finally said, wringing his hands. Amir raised an eyebrow.

"How do you just forget about this, Ru? When we switched bodies it woke me up and _kept_ me up." The look of pain was momentarily replaced with a look of concern. Rupert shrugged, his normally active mouth shut.

"Got used to it, I guess." He whispered, the silence deafening.

"How long has this been a thing?" Amir reached out a hand, fitting his trembling fingers between Rupert's. "It wasn't when I—"

"No! No, it wasn't you, don't worry." Rupert interjected, watching his partner's frantic expression calm. It had always been a fear that he had badly hurt Rupert in the Hollow. "I actually don't know why, but it's chronic pain. I've had it since I was like, three."

"Oh...Still, I'm sorry." His hands started shaking again, and Rupert knew that the pain had come shooting back.

He planted a small kiss on Amir's forehead, wiping some of the tears that had formed during the conversation.

"Come on, we should figure out how to be ourselves again." He placed his hand in Amir's, slowly pulling him up. "I could carry you if you want? Walking is a bitch when you're not used to it." Amir nodded, wincing at how the movement sent jolts through his limbs. Rupert lifted him up bridal style, using as little movement as possible.

"I love you." Amir mumbled into his shirt. Rupert smiled.

"I love you too."


	2. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern au! Amir is a doctor and Rupert is a cashier :))

"Excuse me, ma'am. You're kind of required to wear your mask."

The woman in front of the till huffed. "I don't have one, sorry." Rupert looked at the crumpled mask in her manicured hand.

"It's in your hand. Ma'am, again, it is a requirement to wear your mask in our store." She sighed again, tapping the plastic barrier in front of her.

"You have this damn thing to protect you, I don't need it now. I already spent an hour in this store with the thing on, I know your rules." She spat, and now Rupert was glad to have the shield to catch her spit.

He continued to bag her items and tap the screen beside him, already exhausted from dealing with the same kind of people already. They had only been open for three hours.

"You're protecting those in line behind you as well. I didn't make these rules, I'm just following them." Before the woman had a chance to speak again, a voice spoke up from behind her.

"It's not hard to put it on, and you'll be out of the store in a few minutes." She and Rupert turned to look at the man who spoke.

Holy fuck, he was pretty.

"Excuse me?" She said, walking closer to him. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm a doctor. I've spent over 24 hours at the hospital with a mask on. You can survive for five minutes more."

The woman stood with her mouth open for a moment, looking between a tired looking Rupert and an equally tired looking Mystery Man.

Her groceries had since been bagged, and she snatched them all up in an instant. "I won't be returning here." She stated, turning up her nose.

The man and Rupert shared a glance before the man waved hesitantly.

"Bye?" He said, and Rupert smiled. He then realized the man had moved up in the line, closer to him.

God, he was even more gorgeous up close.

Rupert jumped back a bit, flustered. He stared at him for a moment longer than he probably should have, snapping out of it to do, you know, his job.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." He said softly, falling into his typical rhythm with the beeping of the items. He tapped the screen and leaned against the counter.

The man took his debit card and swiped. Unbeknownst to Rupert, he was smiling under his mask. The cashier was absolutely adorable, especially when he was not pretending to stare at the man while he paid.

"No problem man. You looked like you were ready to combust so I thought I'd step in." He said. Rupert laughed, grabbing the receipt.

"You're not wrong. Do you want this?" He held it up, ready to place it in one of the bags.

"Just for a moment, actually. There's something I want to do." Rupert slid the paper over, curiously watching the man take out a pen and make some scribbles.

He slid the paper back under the opening, tucking the pen into his coat. He grabbed the bags and started walking. "Keep it."

Rupert raised a brow as he watched the man leave, glancing down at what he had written.

Several numbers—a phone number—were written down, along with the name 'Amir' scrawled under it.

Rupert stuck the receipt in his pants pocket, blushing. For the rest of the day, even when people yelled obscenities at him, he couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
